kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hive (Level)
Ultranationalists Description *Objectives **Clear the base of hostile forces **Find Michael Konar **Capture Michael Konar **Escape *Characters: Dimitri Khrushchev, Ultranationalists, Elite Ranger Regiment, Michael Konar *Weather: None *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None *Soundtracks: **Fight through the base Gameplay Info *Level: The Hive *Date/Time: January 31, 2949 4:00:07 pm and counting *Place: Sangheilios, State of Konar *Character: Unnamed Ultranationalist Soldier *Division: Ultranationalist Party Opening Scene opens showing the Sangheili Armed Forces Base. Convoys exit and enter the base. Units are seen patrolling the base. The base seems very active. Camera does a over the shoulder shot of two Sangheili Army men, in Dark Navy Blue combat armor walking and talking. Sangheili Soldier 1: "So how do you feel about the great alliance with the humans?" Sangheili Soldier 2: "Great, I think it's good. Now we can easily share technology with them and they with us." Sangheili Soldier 1: "But don't you think -" Sangheili Soldier 2: "No. They aren't a threat any more, and we only share information with the Americans, English, French, and other very trusted humans." They approach the main office door, the sangheilis pause for a second Sangheili Soldier 1: "And the pit brother? What about that." Sanheili Soldier 2: "Well I think that." Sangheili 2 presses a series of buttons, opening the door. Camera does a front view shot Sangheili Soldier 2 CONT: "Our brotheren should be more fit to fight off those. What do the human call them." As they walk through the halls the camera does a turn to a over the shoulder view. Sangheili Soldier 1 CONT: "Russians." Sangheili Soldier 2: "Ah yes...them." They make there way to General Michael Konars office, they press a communication button. Sangheili Soldier 2: "Sir, we have information for you, its urgent." General Michael Konar: "Come in." The doors slide open revealing the two soldiers. They enter the room, which appears to be all futurisic Sangheili Soldier 2: "General. a package has been taken out of the city...We believe its Zuka Anthanee." General Michael Konar: "And, why is he so important...hm?" Silence fills the room for 2 seconds as the two sangheilis look at eachother in disbelief Sangheili Soldier 2: "Sir..." Sangheili Soldier 1: "He's the next one to be called...Arbiter." A face shot is shown as Michael Konar turns around General Michael Konar CONT: "Hmmmmm..." Scene pans to Ultranationalists walking towards the base with Khrushchev leading. Camera pans to Khrushchev. Dimitri Khrushchev: [Yelling] Once we get that bitch, we will own him! The Ultranationalists throw their fists in the air holding their guns. Ultranationalist Soldiers: (All) Hoozah! Scene fades to gameplay. Gameplay 1 Player is limited to only viewing at this point. Unnamed Ultranationalist Soldier: What about this base sir. Dimitri Khrushchev: We shall see it in ruins. Unnamed Ultranationalist Soldier: They are good military planners and have good combat skills. Dimitri Khrushchev: Dont make me shoot you soldier. We've dealt with them before. I dont care how good they are, we shall kill every one of them. Five Russian Assault Helicopters move in and shoot rockets at the gates and parts of the base, clearing a path. All Ultranationalists move in for the attack. Dimitri Khrushchev: (Talking to player.) You on me! The player now has control. They move inside the base. Humvee's fishtail to a stop as armed forces get out. The team is fired upon in all directions. A Russian Attack helicopter fires rockets on the Humvee's and shoot upon the forces. Sangheili Soldier 3: (Radio) All units! We have a breach! Fire at will! Dimitri Khrushchev: Все Амор! Перемещение в! T-90 Engineer 1: (Radio) Перемещение Now! Tanks move in and the Ultranationalists push forward. Sangheili forces take down the helicopters with rockets. They push towards the barracks and encounter more resistance. Spec Op Stealth Planes fly past them eliminating the T-90 tanks. Dimitri Khrushchev: This has gone far enough! Get the Plasma Predator and blow a path to the armory! Unnamed Ultranationalist Soldier: Yeah, and we shall take their weapons too. The player then activates the plasma predator missile, pulls out he laptop and coordinates the attack on multiple groups. Sangheili Ranger 1: "They are pushing through!" Sangheili Ranger 2: "Sector 5-1-0, This is Ranger 1-1, requesting tank engagement, and strike package, how copy!?" Sector 5-1-0: "This is Sector 5-1-0. solid copy, strike package out, eta 10 mike, over!" Sangheili Ranger 2: "Roger!" They reach the armory where 5 Abram tanks fire at the enemy forces. Ultranationalist Soldier 7: This is bull-shit! Send a nuke or something! Dimitri Khrushchev: Excellent! We'll kill him if they dont let us through! Dimitri Khrushchev and the player then move to the armory and weld open a door. Unnamed Ultranationalist Soldier: Ultranationalist to HQ! Dark Op Soldier (HQ): HQ responding. Go ahead. Unnamed Ultranationalist Soldier: Request Chem-X Purge Bomb. Location, you know where it is. Track our position. Out. Dark Op Soldier (HQ): Copy. Sending. Dimitri Khrushchev: Got it! Khrushchev kicks down the welded piece and they move into the armory. Player then sends a plasma predator missile and destroys the tanks. Khrushchev takes out a Chem X bomb and throws it to the wall of the armory. Dimitri Khrushchev: Go! Go! They move outside of the armory and take cover. The player detonates the armory. The purge bomb teleports into the middle of the base. Ultranationalist Soldier 9 (Loudspeaker): You are surrounded there is nowhere to run! Surrender and make it easy on yourselves or we'll blow up everyone. We aren't afraid to die! Im sure you are! Your choice! Sanheili Rangers Radio: Strike Package inbound, 5 seconds, keep your heads down. Sangheilis retreat for cover as two F-35's enter. 75% of the Ultranationalist Forces are Napalmed and burned alive. Sangheili Ranger 4: "Not afraid to die, neither are we!" A V-22 Osprey flies into the base, equipped with shields fires and EMP disabling all enemy electrical equipment and Sangheili shields. The V-22 Osprey's gunner then shoots down all Sangheili rangers. Dark Op Soldiers rappel down and secure the Osprey. Dimitri and the player head for the main office. Player takes out a cell phone and connects a USB cable to the doors controls. The door opens. Ending Scene Scene is in gameplay. Khrushchev throws a energy suruchin. Michael Konar gets tied up. They walk towards the front desk. Dimtri Khrushchev: I know you are hiding something for this base to be heavily guarded. Michael Konar: "There is nothing to hide, and I have nothing to say to you. You came here for nothing." Dimitri Khrushchev: Of couse I came for something. [Smiles] Player takes out another cell phone and hands it to Khrushchev. Dimitri Khrushchev: One way, or another I get anything. [Presses the talk button on the cell phone.] Michael Konar gets shocked. Unnamed Ultranationalist: Talk you bitch! What are you hiding! Michael Konar: I'll never tell you! The player sets the charge to 100 volts and shocks Michael Konar again. Dimitri Khrushchev: [CONT'D] I might as well kill you now. Michael Konar: "Then you would never get anything out of me." Dimitri Khrushchev: [Looks at the player] This is useless. Forget it, Fernando has plans for him, and so do I. The player then walks over to Michael Konar and knocks him out. The player then picks him up and "fireman carries" him out. They make there way to the Osprey and throw Michael Konar inside. They get inside. Gameplay fades out. Cinematic Scene The Osprey takes off. Khrushchev then takes out a remote with a Biochem logo embedded on it and presses the button. The base then blows up from the purge bomb. Dimitri Khrushchev: I told you that the base would be in ruins. Khrushchev then sits in the co-pilot seat and puts on his headset. A small sized hologram then shows up. Its a Technician. Dimitri Khrushchev: Report. Technician: Fernando wants you to check in on him when experimenting. Dimitri Khrushchev: Good. The hologram then fades out and Khrushchev sits back in his chair, smiling. Scene fades to next gameplay. Dark Op Soldiers Description *Objectives for GP info 2: **Clear the Underground of hostile threats **Locate "The Cure" *Characters: Dark Op Soldiers (X-Ray and Kilo Units) *Weather: None *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: The Hive *Date/Time: January 31, 2949 5:13:00 pm and counting *Place: Washington D.C., United States *Character: Unnamed Dark Op Soldier *Division: X-Ray Team Opening Scene None. Gameplay Gameplay fades in showing Dark Op Soldiers in an elevator. They are headed to the Underground facility in Washington D.C. which is now destroyed. Technician: We're reopening the hive. I want to know what went on down there. Dark Op Soldier (Kilo Leader): Roger. [Looks over at player.] Find "the cure". My team will move and clear the base. We rondevu at the elevator. Unnamed Dark Op Soldier: Copy that Kilo-1. The elevator doors open, making a screeching sound. Dark Op Soldier (X-Ray Leader): All Units. Switch to night vision. Both teams switch to night vision. Dark Op Soldier (Kilo Leader): Lasors on. Both teams set there lasor sights. Dark Op Soldier (X-Ray) 1: Lasors armed and set. Dark Op Soldier (X-Ray Leader): Roger. Move. They move forward (100 meters) and make there way to three blast doors. Dark Op Soldier (Kilo Leader): We'll hold here. X-Ray move on. Gameplay fades out. Then fades in to the Biochem Underground facility. Devourers can be heard in the distance. Dark Op Soldier (X-Ray Leader): Keep it sharp. There's only five of us. Dark Op Soldier (X-Ray) 2: Copy. They move forward and encounter Devourers. Dark Op Soldier (X-Ray) 2: Enemy hostiles! Dark Op Soldier (X-Ray'') 3: Engaging! '' Dark Op Soldier (X-Ray Leader): Stay frosty hunt them down! They clear out the room and continue down the hallway. Dark Op Soldier (Radio-Kilo Leader): X-Ray! What happened! We heard gunfire! Over! Dark Op Soldier (X-Ray Leader): We're okay and oscar mike. Over and Out. They continue to the weather room. Dark Op Soldier (X-Ray Leader): Kilo 0. Check for "the cure". Unnamed Dark Op Soldier: Roger. The player then moves to Dr. John Stenson's work place and finds a vial cracked on the floor with "the cure", now dried up. The player then presses (X'') and takes a sample.'' Unnamed Dark Op Soldier: Got it! Dark Op Soldier (X-Ray Leader): Roger. X-Ray to HQ. We got "the cure". Now heading to extraction point. Over. Technician: Perfect. Now we can commence operation. Over and Out. Dark Op Soldier (X-Ray Leader): Team. Move to extraction point Alpha. They then move out of the weather room and encounter more Devourers. They take them out. Dark Op Soldier (Radio-Kilo Leader): X-Ray! More hostiles are breaching the main entrance. We cant fight them off. We have a.....(Cuts off) Dark Op Soldier (X-Ray Leader): Kilo! Come in Kilo!...Damn it! Team we'll have to find another way out. Move to Extraction Bravo! The team heads back into the weather room and continues to Fernando's lair, which is completely destroyed and burnt to a crisp. Dark Op Soldier (X-Ray) 2: This way! The team then moves down a hallway. The place caves in from behind. They continue to run 500 meters down towards the end of the hallway where the elevator is located. They move into the elevator and with 10 seconds to spare, they make it to the top, in the white house a secret passage opens leading outside. A V-22 Osprey is waiting. The team approaches the V-22 Osprey. The technician in Biochem Hazmat suit comes up to the player. Technician: Perfect. [Takes "the cure" sample.] Lets get moving. The team boards the V-22 Osprey. And the gameplay fades out. Ending Scene None. Category:Levels Category:Levels Category:Level Category:Levels Category:Level